Luna Dragneel
by Hanabi no Sakura
Summary: Chap 2 Up ! "Ne Mama" / "Apa Papa membenci kita, kenapa Papa tidak pulang ?" kegundahan hati seorang Luna Dragneel, anak dari Lucy Dragneel dan Natsu Dragneel, bagaimana kisahnya ? Typo Gaje OOC Mind to RnR HnS-chan
1. Chapter 1

"Ne, Mamah"

Panggilan seroang anak yang membuat sang empunya nama pun harus menoleh.

"iyaa sayang"

"apa Papah membeci kita ? kenapa Papah tidak pulang-pulang"

Lagi pertanyaan yang sama, terlontar dari bibir mungil ini. Sang ibu hanya bisa menahan rasa sedihnya, harus meratapi kepergian suaminya tercinta karena sebuah tugas penting. Manik caramel itu itu sedikit demi sedikit menitikan air mata. Meskipun ini sangat berat tapi sang ibu tidak mau sedikit pun meragukan pria itu, sejak pertama mereka bertemu pun dia sudah sangat percaya dengannya.

"Sayang, dengar ya Papah mu itu sedang mengemban tugas yang sangat penting. Dia pasti akan pulang, jadi yang harus kamu lakukan adalah berlatih menjadi lebih kuat dan saat Papah mu pulang tunjukan padanya kehebatanmu" jelas na lagi

"tapi ma, aku iri dengan teman-temanku. Mereka bisa berbahagia bersama Papah nya di Guild, saat latihan, dan… dan … hiks…"

Tangisan anak itu pecah, gadis cantik bersurai pink ini menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang sudah dia pendam selama ini. Ibunya sangat-sangat tidak tega, tapi sekarang dia hanya bisa berharap tidak terjadi hal-hal yang buruk pada suaminya itu.

"Ne Luna, Papah mu akan marah loh jika kamu menangis begini"

Anak yang di panggil Luna tidak berhenti menangis ini sudah terlalu sakit baginya. Manik Caramel yang senada dengan ibunya itu masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"Luna Sayang, sudah jangan menangis lagi. Papah mu akan khawatir jika dia tahu kau menangis seperti ini"

Sang ibu masih mencoba menenangkan anaknya. Tapi tangisan Luna makin mengiris hati ibunya. Baru kali ini anaknya yang begitu periang menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sang ibu yang melihat malaikat kecilnya menangis lama-lama tak tega juga, dia memeluk anak nya dan menenangkannya, naluri keibuannya terbukti tokcer. Tak lama Luna pun berhenti menangis.

"Mamah, apa Mamah tidak sedih ?" pertanyaan polos keluar lagi dari bibir mungil anaknya

Sang ibu menggeleng dan tersenyum,

"sejak Mamah bertemu dengan Papah mu, Mamah selalu percaya padanya. Jadi Mamah harap Luna juga percaya pada Papah"

"Mamah…" lirihnya

Anak itu segera menyeka air matanya, kata-kata ibunya seakan menjadi cambuk keras baginya, dia juga harus kuat dan percaya pada Papah nya, seperti halnya Mamah nya.

"Maafkan Luna Mamah. Luna janji akan percaya pada Papah, meskipun Luna belum pernah bertemu Papah sekali pun" katanya

Ibunya kembali memeluk erat anaknya, dia merasakan, sangat merasakan kesedihan sang anak.

"Arigatou, Luna"

"ya Mamah, aku ini kan Luna Dragneel"

"naah gitu dong, ayo bantu Mamah masak"

Luna Dragneel seorang gadis manis, bersurai pink panjang, bermanik lavender, gadis ini adalah anak dari Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Dragneel. Lucy menikah dengan Natsu setelah Natsu berhasil mengutarakan isi hatinya di hadapan teman-teman satu guildnya.

Tapi setelah menikah Natsu pergi dengan alasan menjalankan pekerjaan, bahkan Natsu tidak bisa menemani ketika Lucy hamil, dan saat melahirkan pun Lucy sendirian. Seluruh anggota Guild tahu Natsu pergi karena alasan yang pasti, dia ingin mengendalikan kekuatan iblis yang ada di dalam dirinya, dan berjanji pada Lucy saat dia sudah menguasainya dia akan pulang.

Tapi ini sudah 5 tahun, Lucy sangat teramat khawatir, dia bahkan selalu memikirkan hal-hal yang buruk, seperti memikirkan Natsu akan gagal dan mati. Lucy tidak habis pikir kenapa sampai dia berpikir seperti ini.

-Skip Time-

Pagi telah menyapa Magnologia, semua penduduknya pun sudah sibuk mempersiapkan urusan mereka masing-masing. Kota yang identic dengan sebuah Guild penyihir yang terkenal rusuh itu, selalu memiliki ketenangan apabila di pagi hari.

"Luna.. ayo bangun sudah pagi"

Lucy tengah membangunkan Luna dari tidurnya, perlu usaha ekstra untuk membangunkan gadis pink ini, sifat ayahnya yang memang susah bangun itu menurun ke anak semata wayangnya ini. Setelah sekian lama berusaha, akhirnya Luna terbangun.

"o-Ohaiyou mamah.." ucapnya sambil menguap

"Ohaiyou, ayo mandi dan segera makan" lanjut Lucy

Luna pun bergegas mandi dan setelahnya dia akan sarapan, hari-hari seperti hari ini selalu terjadi di hidupnya, dia kerap kali membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika ayahnya berada disini, mereka akan sarapan bersama, lalu pergi ke Guild bersama, makan siang bersama dan apapun itu. Tapi lagi-lagi Luna hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

Luna PovS

Aku sudah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi ku yang lagi-lagi membosankan,

"kapan sih papahku akan pulang",

Entah sudah berapa kali aku menggerutu seperti itu selama 5 tahun ini, sudah jadi hal yang biasa. Hari ini aku akan pergi Guild, ya meskipun itu selalu ku lakukan sih. Aku jadi bersemangat. Bibi Mira berjanji akan mengajari dasar-dasar sihir hari ini.

"Mamah, ayo kita ke Guild" ucapku bersemangat

"umh, ayo Sayang"

Ibuku mengangguk dan sepertinya dia terlihat bersemangat juga. Entah kalau aku jadi ibuku apa yang sudah kurasakan sekarang. Tapi dia begitu hebat masih bisa bersemangat dan gembira seperti itu.

Kami sudah keluar dari rumah dan tak lupa ibuku mengunci pintu rumah kami. Kami pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke Guild. Seperti biasa para penduduk menyapa ibuku dengan ramah, terdengar dari seorang

"Lucy-chan, hati-hati jangan sampai terjatuh…"

Suara familiar di telingaku, setiap hari aku mendengarnya, jika aku bertanya pada ibuku dia akan menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama persis. Aku tidak senang sebenarnya melihat ibuku ini di goda oleh laki-laki lain. Karna aku tahu Mamah hanya mencintai Papah ku.

Normal PovS

Luna dan Lucy telah sampai di depan pintu Guild, Lucy menyapa seluruh anggota Guild dengan senyuman manisnya seperti biasa.

"Ohaiyou Minna"

Semua anggota Guild menyahut dengan senyumannya juga. Lucy lalu duduk di meja bar dan memesan minuman ke Mirajane, ibu satu anak ini memesan minuman favoritnya.

"Silahkan Lucy" ucap Mira sambil menyerahkan segelas minuman pesanan Lucy

"wah, Arigatou Mira-san"

Sementara itu,

"Hai Pinky gendut, sedang apa kau disitu" teriak seorang anak

"siapa yang kau sebut gendut ? sebelum bicara pakai dulu pakaianmu, apa ibumu lupa memberimu pakaian hari ini. Mr. Boxer" balas Luna

"kau mengajak ku berkelahi haah"

Anak laki-laki yang mengatai Luna adalah Rey Fullbaster. Anak dari pasangan Gray Fullbaster dan Juvia Fullbaser. Mereka berdua sama persis seperti ayahnya selalu saling ejek.

"Hoi Rey, Luna jangan bertengkar" suara berat terdengar dan membuat kedua anak ini pucat pasi.

"K-K-kami berteman kok Jenie" sahut mereka yang ketakutan

"bagus, karena aku ingin menikmati Kue buatan bibi Mira yang enak ini"

Jenie Fernandez, anak dari pasangan Erza Fernandez dan Jellal Fernandez, gadis bersurai Biru seperti Jellal namun memiliki mata yang tajam seperti Erza. Gadis ini biasanya selalu menjadi pengengah jika Luna dan Rey saling bertarung.

"Ge Haaa, ayo lanjutkan lagi pertarungannya Rey, Luna"

Tiba-tiba datang lagi laki-laki kasar dengan banyak tindikan di wajahnya. Laki-laki berambut biru panjang dan berwajah kasar ini adalah Rick Redfox, anak dari pasangan Gajeel Redfox dan Levy Redfox.

"hoi Rick, jika tidak ada Jenie aku sudah menghajarmu dari tadi kau tahu" ucap Rey tidak terima

"haha, jadi kau takut pada Jenie ? Ge Haa payah sekali kau Mr. Boxer" timpal Rick

"kau mengajakku bertarung bocah Besi haaah"

Ketenangan yang tadi hanya bertahan sebentar saja, sudah terjadi lagi keributan antara Rick dan Rey.

Kreek..

Saat Rick menaiki meja, dia tersadar dia menginjak kue, itu adalah kue yang sedang dinikmati oleh Jenie.

"sial apa kuin-" omongan Rick terpotong,

Ada aura gelap yang menyelimuti di belakangnya. Jenie terlihat sangat kesal atas ulah Rick.

"RICKKK, KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS INI"

Jenie sudah memukuli Rick tanpa ampun, beginilah jika kalian berani membuat Titania kecil marah.

"Hey Jenie, jangan berlaga sok keren seperti itu"

Masih ada satu anak lagi yang akan ikut dalam kekacauan ini.

"ini bukan urusanmu Sheira"

Sheira Dreyar, gadis pirang nan cantik ini, adalah anak dari Laxus Dreyar dan Mirajane Dreyar. Cicit dari Master Guild ke 3 Makarov Dreyar. Gadis ini adalah rival terberat Jenie.

Semua anggota hanya bersweatdropped ria, mereka seperti melihat masa lalu.

Tapi keributan tiba-tiba berhenti, hening.

"KALIAN BERHENTI LAH, SUDAH WAKTUNYA MEMULAI PELAJARAN"

Mirajane yang manis dan cantik tiba-tiba berubah ke mode satan soul nya hanya untuk menghentikan keributan yang dibuat oleh anak-anak ini.

Anak-anak itu diam, tidak ada yang berani bicara. Mereka hanya menuruti kata-kata Mirajane.

"naah oke, ayo kita segera mulai pelajarannya" Mirajane sudah kembali ke bentuk aslinya ibu satu anak ini terlihat sangat berbeda

"Sheira, ibumu sangat menyeramkan" bisik Jenie

"bahkan Papah takut jika Mamah sudah berubah ke mode itu" sahutnya

Semuanya berjalan lemas mengikuti Mirajane, mereka akan belajar dasar sihir hari ini. Mereka yang awalnya bersemangat tiba-tiba menjadi lemas karena melihat satan soul Mirajane.

Mirajane mulai menjelaskan materi-materi tentang dasar-dasar sihir. Mulai dari jenis-jenis sihir dan banyak lagi. Mirajane mencoba mengetes kekuatan mereka satu persatu.

Rick dan Luna yang keturunan dari penyihir Dragon Slayer sudah bisa ditebak sihir mereka adalah sihir Dragon Slayer generasi ke 4, itu artinya sihir keturunan. Kekuatan sihir mereka sangat kuat ketimbang ayah-ayah mereka.

Rey memiliki 2 sihir, sihir pembetukan Es, dan dia juga terlihat bisa menggunakan sihir air ibunya. Jenie menurunkan sihir Erza, dia tidak terlihat bisa menguasai sihir sang ayah. Dan terakhir adalah Sheira anak kandung Mirajane ini lebih condong ke sihir sang Ayah Laxus. Elemen petir sudah terlihat akan menjadi dominan.

"nah kalian kan sudah mengetahui sihir kalian masing-masing, cobalah untuk melatihnya dengan orang tua kalian" tutur Mira

Mereka semua terliha sumringah. Dan saling membangga-banggakan orang tua mereka masing-masing, ada yang merencanakan akan berlatih bersama ayahnya. Mendegar itu Luna hanya bisa tertunduk lesu. Dia ingin belajar sihir ini dengan ayahnya.

"Hoi Pinky gendut, kenapa kau tertunduk lesu haah. Apa karena aku bisa menguasai 2 sihir sekaligus" Rey kembali meledek Luna

"diam kau Mr. Boxer, sihir Dragon Slayer api milikku akan melelehkan es jelek mu itu" balas Luna

"hahahaha coba saja, aku juga bisa memadamkan apimu dengan sihir air milik ibuku nanti"

"cih, coba saja setelah aku berlatih bersama Papah-"

Ucapan Luna terhenti, apa yang dia katakan, Papah ? itu sangat tidak mungkin ayahnya tidak berada disini sekarang.

"kau ingin berlatih dengan Papahmu hahahah. Kau kan tidak punya Papah pinky gendut"

Oke ucapan Rey kali ini sangat sangat menyinggung perasaan Luna, dia tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia hanya menunduk kesal, dia menggeram dan menahan tangisnya. Dia bangun lalu berlalu pergi.

"Rey apa yang katakan pada Luna ? itu sangat tidak pantas tahu" ucap Rick

"eh memang benar kan dia tidak punya ayah" sahut Rey santai

"kau itu bodoh. Ayahnya Luna adalah Natsu Dragneel, dia sedang menjalankan misi 100 tahun untuk kepentingan Guild kita" timpal Jenie

"eeh, masa si "

Sementara Luna berlari menghampiri ibunya, dia menangis, dia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Lucy. Lucy yang melihatnya pun terlihat bingung, apa yang sedang terjadi disana.

"Mamah, hiks hiks.. aku ini punya Papah atau tidak sih hiks hiks… Rey bilang kalau aku tidak punya Papah" tangisan anak ini semakin kencang, padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi

Lucy yang sedang bersama Juvia sontak membelalakan mata kaget, terutama Juvia, anaknya berbicara kasar terhadap anak sahabatnya ini.

"Lucy-san, maafkan perbuatan anakku" Juvia menundukan kepalanya kepada Lucy

"ti-tidak usah di pikirkan Juvia. Ini hanya masalah anak-anak" sahut Lucy

"Luna sayang, Rey hanya bercanda tidak usah dipikirkan yaah. Bibi akan memarahinya nanti. Jangan nangis lagi ya Luna" ucap Juvia pada Luna

Luna masih terisak, Lucy hanya mengusap lembut surai Pink milik putrinya. Tidak perlu berkata-kata tindakan Lucy sudah bisa menenangkan putri kecilnya ini.

Juvia lalu pergi meninggalkan Lucy dan Luna, dia mencari Gray suaminya.

"Anata.." panggilnya

"ya Juvia ada apa"

"jadi begini … " Juvia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Luna, dan Gray pun sangat teramat merasa bersalah pada Lucy dan Natsu, anaknya membuat Luna menangis.

Gray pun segera mencari Rey putranya. Dia dengan cepat menemukan putra nya itu.

"Rey, apa yang kau lakukan pada Luna" Gray berjongkok dan mulai bertanya pada anaknya ini

"aku, aku hanya bercanda Ayah" sahutnya

"hmm, biar bagaimanapun Luna adalah seroang perempuan. Kau harus sedikit memahami perasaannya, bayangkan, Luna tidak pernah bertemu Ayahnya sejak dia lahir. Dia sudah merasa sedih dari awal kenapa kau tambah kesedihannya dengan ucapanmu. Cepat minta maaf padanya" Gray tengah menasehati Rey

Rey hanya tertunduk lesu, dia paham dan merasa sangat bersalah pada Luna. Dia akan segera meminta maaf pada Luna. Sekarang juga.

"baiklah Ayah, aku akan meminta maaf padanya"

"bagus, ayo Ayah antar"

Pasangan ayah dan anak inipun langsung menuju ke meja bar, dimana Luna menangis. Di hampirinya Luna, dan …

"Luna, aku minta maaf. Kurasa ucapanku terlalu berlebihan" Rey buka suara

Luna masih diam di pangkuan ibunya. Dia masi terisak. Rey terlihat sangat bersalah, dia hanya berharap Luna mau memaafkannya kembali.

"ne Luna, Rey-kun sudah minta maaf. Maafkan dia ayo cepat" seru Lucy lembut

Meskipun kesal Luna tetap mengulurkan tangannya ke Rey dan bersalaman dengan Rey. Dia dengan muka kesal memaafkan Rey.

"Lucy, maafkan kelakuan anakku yang berlebihan" ucap Gray

"tidak apa-apa Gray"

Setelah kejadian itu Rey dan Luna sudah berbaikan lagi. Dan Rey berjanji untuk tidak pernah menyinggung soal Ayah Luna.

Setelahnya, Luna pun mengajak Lucy pulang, perasaannya sudah tidak enak hari ini.

"Ne Mamah, ceritakan aku tentang Papah" ucapan Luna berhasil membuat Lucy sedikit kaget.

"eeh, tumben sekali"

"mou, Mamah aku kan ingin tahu bagaimana Papah orangnya"

Lucy melihat dengan jelas sifat Tsundere anaknya, entah kenapa dia sangat mirip dengannya. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan memaksa Luna untuk bercerita tentang Natsu jika Luna tidak memintanya sendiri. Dan sekarang sudah saatnya dia tahu bagaimana Ayahnya.

"um, baiklah Mamah akan bercerita setelah kamu sudah mandi" balas Lucy dengan senyumnya

Setelah itu,

Luna sudah duduk manis di sofa rumahnya, menunggu Lucy selesai merapihkan perabotan setelah makan malam.

"Mah, ayo donk cepet" rengek Luna

"iyaa, sabar sebentar ini tinggal sedikit lagi. Kalau mau cepat ayo bantu Mamah" sahut Lucy

"…"

Meski tak di tanggapi oleh anaknya Lucy tetap menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dia masih tidak yakin apa dia bisa menceritakan banyak tentang Natsu kepada anaknya. Biar bagaimanapun dia harus tetap menceritakannya.

Lucy sudah selesai dengan urusan beres-beresnya, sekarang dia harus memenuhi permintaan putri nya untuk menceritakan kisah sang Ayah.

"nah Luna, enaknya Mamah mulai dari mana yaah"

"umm, bagaimana kalau dari foto Papah dan bagaimana sifat papah"

Lucy lalau mengambil foto lama nya, Luna melihat foto Mamahnya bersama seorang pria berambut merah muda, pria itu sangat konyol, tapi Luna bisa melihat senyum langka Mamahnya yang tak pernah dia lihat selama ini.

"Luna dia adalah Papahmu, Natsu Dragneel. Lihat rambutmu sama dengannya, dan juga kau itu menurutku adalah Natsu versi wanita, hihihi" ucap Lucy

Tak henti-hentinya Luna melihat Mamahnya tersenyum langka saat menceritakan hal-hal tentang ayahnya itu.

Banyak yang diceritakan Lucy malam ini, kesimpulan yang diambil Luna, Papahnya adalah laki-laki paling keren, dia selalu ada untuk Mamahnya, dan saat-saat terberat hidup Mamahnya adalah saat Papahnya pergi untuk melakukan misi 100 tahunnya.

"apa lagi yang ingin kamu ketahui tentang Papah ?" Tanya Lucy lagi

Luna menggeleng pelan, dia sudah tidak ragu lagi, dia juga akan mempercayai Papahnya seperti Mamahnya percaya pada Papahnya.

"aku akan percaya sama Papah seperti Mamah"

Lucy sedikit terisak mendengarnya, dia membelai surai Pink indah putrinya itu.

"_Natsu, cepat pulang yaa. Lihat anakmu sudah tumbuh semanis ini"_

"Mamah, kenapa "

Lucy menggeleng, "ayo cepat tidur sayang"

"baik Mah, Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi"

Esok pagi,

Keluarga Dragneel melakukan kegiatan paginya seperti biasa, setelahnya pasangan ibu dan anak ini pun melanjutkan kegiatan paginya menuju Guild mereka tercinta.

Luna yang berjalan di samping Lucy menarik baju Mamahnya hendak memberitahu sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Ne, Mamah, kenapa Guildnya seramai itu"

Lucy tidak merespon, dia juga kaget.

Lucy menarik tangan Luna untuk berlari menuju Guild dengan cepat, ada yang mengganggu di pikirannya. Luna hanya mengikuti saja. Lucy membuka pintu Guild, hatinya bergetar hebat, mukanya memanas.

Lucy terduduk, badannya gemetar, dilihatnya sosok berambut pink, rambutnya sudah sedikit memanjang, Luna pun kaget melihat Mamahnya seperti ini.

Sosok tadi menoleh kebelakang melihat ada yang masuk ke Guild, dilihatnya sosok pirang yang juga dia rindukan.

"Luce…." Dia berjalan menghampiri gadis pirang yang terduduk lemas di depan pintu Guild

Manik Karamel Lucy memerah dan dia mulai terisak, Luna terlalu polos untuk mengerti hal ini.

"Na-Natsu…" lirih Lucy

Mendengarnya Luna hanya bisa shock tak percaya, setelah sekian lama, benarkah ini tidak mimpi, benarkah sosok gagah itu Papahnya.

Natsu, menghampiri Lucy, pertemuan yang sangat mengharukan, bahkan semua anggota Guild menangis melihat pertemuan ini. Natsu sedikit mengernyit bingung melihat anak berambut Pink panjang berjenis kelamin wanita ini.

"Luce, Tadaima…"

"O-Okaeri Natsu.."

Lucy menghamburkan tubuhnya ke dada bidang Natsu, pria yang sudah dia rindukan selama 5 tahun ini. Pria yang merupakan ayah dari anaknya itu.

"Pa-Papah.."

Natsu mendengarnya, suara lembut ini mengganggu pendengarannya.

Dia menatap Lucy seakan bertanya _"apa ini anak kita, Luce"_, Lucy yang mengerti pun mengangguk mantap.

"Kesini nak…" melambaikan tangan ke Luna

Luna berlari menuju Papahnya, dia pun memeluk erat Papahnya.

"siapa namamu ?"

"Luna Dragneel"

Natsu tersenyum bahagia, dan ada sedikit kesedihan dibalik senyumnya itu. Dia sudah meninggalkan keluarganya terlalu lama, dia merasa bersalah pada Lucy. Adegan keluarga Dragneel di depan pintu Guild membuat seluruh anggota Guild menangis haru, karena akhirnya dia bisa melihat Luna memeluk ayahnya.

To Be Continued..

Gomen gomen, kalau agak Gaje, banyak Typo, kisah Luna bakal berlanjut di Chapter selanjutnya.

Mind to Review ^_^

HnS-chan …


	2. Chapter 2

"_Pa-Papah.." _

_Natsu mendengarnya, suara lembut ini mengganggu pendengarannya._

_Dia menatap Lucy seakan bertanya "apa ini anak kita, Luce", Lucy yang mengerti pun mengangguk mantap._

"_Kesini nak…" melambaikan tangan ke Luna_

_Luna berlari menuju Papahnya, dia pun memeluk erat Papahnya._

"_siapa namamu ?" _

"_Luna Dragneel" _

_Natsu tersenyum bahagia, dan ada sedikit kesedihan dibalik senyumnya itu. Dia sudah meninggalkan keluarganya terlalu lama, dia merasa bersalah pada Lucy. Adegan keluarga Dragneel di depan pintu Guild membuat seluruh anggota Guild menangis haru, karena akhirnya dia bisa melihat Luna memeluk ayahnya._

~~~Luna Dragneel~~~

Suasana haru masih menyelimuti Guild, pertemuan ayah dan anak ini terlalu mengharukan. Lucy menangis, Luna pun menangis, manik Onyx Natsu menatap sedih saat kedua malaikat di hidupnya begitu terharu melihat kepulangannya.

5 tahun berlalu, perubahan yang cukup signifikan terlihat pada diri Natsu. Rambut Pink nya sedikit memanjang, terlihat luka di pipinya, dan yang membuat semua bertanya-tanya adalah sisik naga di bagian dada bidangnya.

Rahasia besar bahwa Natsu adalah E.N.D, sudah terungkap. Natsu pun pergi untuk bisa mengendalikan kekuatan monsternya itu. Nampaknya dia berhasil melakukannya, dan pulang dengan selamat.

Luna memeluk erat Papa nya, sosok yang teramat sangat dia rindukan, sosok yang teramat sangat ingin ia lihat, kini sudah berada di depan matanya dan memeluknya erat.

"ne Luna, apa Mama baik-baik saja selama Papa pergi" Tanya Natsu

Anak itu mengangguk mantap, "umh, Mama selalu percaya pada Papa"

Terlihat rona merah di wajah cantik Lucy, dengan polosnya Luna membicarakan hal itu.

"Arigatou Luce, sudah mempercayaiku"

Keluarga kecil Dragneel seakan memonopoli ruangan Guild, mereka hanyut dalam kerinduan yang sangat mendalam.

"Papa, ayo pulang. Kan sudah lama juga Papa tidak pulang" Seru Luna

Reflex Natsu menggendong Luna, "Oke, Ayo kita pulang. Sudah lama Papa tidak makan masakan Mama mu"

Melihat tindak tanduk Natsu, para anggota Guild hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya. Natsu yang rusuh, tidak dewasa, dan sembrono ternyata sudah berubah. Sekarang Natsu terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Mama, ayo kita pulang"

Lucy mengangguk mantap, melihat kebersamaan yang baru saja terjadi membuat Lucy tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Yo Minna, kami pulang dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada Master" Seru Natsu

"Ja nee, Minna"

Semuanya bersyukur, karena Luna akhirnya bisa bersama Natsu, keluarga Dragneel akhirnya utuh karena kembalinya Natsu.

Baru saja melangkah, tiba-tiba pintu Guild terdobrak dengan kerasnya.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

Seseorang berteriak, suara yang tidak asing di telinga, suara seekor Exceed,

"NATSU, KENAPA KAU TINGGALKAN AKU DI DEPAN TOKO TADI"

Suara khas Exceed biru yang menjadi partner Natsu, tunggu tapi sosok ini benar-benar berbeda, dia bukan Exceed atau Kucing, tapi seorang manusia, dia bersurai biru, dia bersayap.

"oow Happy darimana saja kau" Tanya Natsu tanpa rasa bersalah

Sang Exceed hanya bisa ber sweatdrop, Happy sudah bisa menguasai sihir perubahan seperti Carla dan Lily. Happy bisa merubah bentuknya menjadi seorang pria tampan, tapi tetap memiliki sayap.

"Natsu, kau jahat" lirihnya.

"Ha-Happy …"

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, Natsu jahaaat" rajuk Happy sambil memeluk Lucy dengan tubuh manusianya

"Papa, itu siapa ? kenapa dia berani memeluk Mama" Tanya Luna,

"haha, dia partner Papa, sebenarnya dia itu berbentuk kucing, dia adalah paman Happy"

Melihat Natsu menggendong seorang anak perempuan, Happy pun bertanya pada Natsu

"nee Natsu, siapa anak itu ?"

"dia adalah Luna Dragneel, anakku"

Happy shock mendengar bahwa itu adalah anak Natsu, bagaimana bisa seorang Natsu memiliki anak, bahkan saat menikah dengan Lucy dia pergi 1 hari setelahnya.

"HEY, Natsu, Happy, kalian berisik sekali. Memang kalian pikir di tempat ini tidak ada kami haah" teriakan seroang wanita yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Erzaaaaaaa"

Happy melompat hendak memeluk Erza, tapi naas ia terpukul jatuh oleh Erza.

"kau tidak bisa melakukan hal sama terhadapku Happy" ucap Erza dengan deathglare nya

"A-Aye Sir…"

"Happy, aku akan pulang kerumah bersama Luna dan Luce. Kau tidak boleh ikut"

Mendengar seruan Natsu barusan, mata Happy berkaca-kaca, ia merubah tubuhnya menjadi seekor kucing lagi. Dia terlihat sedih, partnernya meninggalkannya sendirian di Guild. Bayangan Natsu sudah hilang dari pandangan Happy,

"kewnwapa Nwatsuw, kwau pwergiw, dan kwenawpa awkuw twidwak bwoleh iwkuwt… hiks hiks hiks"

Tangisan Happy membuat seisi Guild terganggu,

"biarkan Natsu pergi bersama keluarganya Happy, lagipula sudah 5 tahun mereka tidak bertemu kan" ucap Mirajane

"benar Happy, Natsu-san pasti merindukan istri dan anaknya" timpal Juvia

"jangan berbuat hal bodoh Happy. Natsu sudah dewasa, dan keluarganya juga adalah tanggung jawabnya" Gray ikut berkomentar

"Mira, Juvia, Gray. Huwaaaa "

Happy malah terus-terusan menangis.

Sementara itu,

Natsu berjalan pulang sambil menggendong Luna, sepanjang perjalanan Luna tersenyum senang sambil bercanda dengan Natsu. Lucy Cuma bisa tersenyum dan kadang mukanya memerah kala Luna menceritakan kehidupan mereka 5 tahun tanpa Natsu.

"Mou, berhenti bicarakan aku" sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"hehehe lihat mama mu lucu kalau lagi seperti itu" sahut Natsu

"hihi, Papa dan Mama lucu"

Mereka tertawa bersama, tawa bahagia.

"ne ne Papa, lihat orang-orang itu, mereka selalu menggoda Mama" sambil menunjuk orang yang biasa menyapa Lucy setiap harinya.

"tenang saja, mau digoda oleh pangeran Fiore sekalipun. Papa tetap percaya Mama mu hanya mencintai Papa"

Lagi, ucapan Natsu yang begitu dewasa, membuat semburat merah di pipi Lucy. Dia sangat malu sekarang. Lagipula darimana Natsu belajar berkata-kata manis seperti itu. Sementara Luna tidak mau berkata apa-apa lagi, dia terlihat bahagia.

"Tadaimaaa….."

"nah kita sudah sampai, ayo turun"

Natsu menurunkan Luna dari gendongannya, senyuman anak itu belum lepas dari wajah imutnya, membuat Natsu sangat teramat bersyukur kepada Kami-sama,

"Luna, biarkan Papa mu membersihkan badannya, dan kita siapkan makan untuk Papa" Seru Lucy

"umh" Luna mengangguk mantap, di pikirannya hanya terbayang bagaimana senangnya bisa makan bersama, lengkap dengan sosok Papa nya.

20 menit berlalu, Lucy sudah selesai menyiapkan makanan untuk anak dan Suaminya. Dibantu Luna, dia memasak makanan special untuk kepulangan Natsu.

Luna sudah duduk manis di meja makan, menunggu Papa nya siap, sementara Lucy masih merapihkan alat-alat yang dipakai untuk memasak tadi. Tiba-tiba…

Tubuh kekar memeluk Lucy dari belakang, Lucy sangat hafal dengan aroma wangi tubuh ini, 5 tahun sudah dia tidak merasakan hangatnya pelukan sang penyihir api ini.

"Luce…" bisik Natsu

"Ya…"

"Maafkan aku sudah meninggalkanmu selama 5 tahun, maaf sudah membuatmu membesarkan Luna sendirian, maaf-" ucapan Natsu terpotong

Lucy berbalik, mengalungkan tangan mulusnya di leher Natsu, dipandangnya sosok pemuda Pink di depannya, wajah yang amat sangat dia rindukan, mata onyx yang selalu memberikan ketenangan dalam jiwanya, surai Pink indah yang kini sudah memanjang, jemari lentik nya membelai wajah tampan itu, di elusnya luka bekas cakaran di wajah pria tercintanya,

"tidak usah minta maaf segala, aku bisa mengerti kau berjuang untuk memperbaiki dirimu, kau berjuang untuk mengendalikan kekuatan END, sudah kubilang kan, aku selalu percaya padamu, dan akan tetap begitu sampai kapanpun"

Natsu tertegun, dia merunduk malu, wanita ini begitu sempurna, dia menerima segala kekurangannya, bahkan dia selalu percaya padanya,

"aku mencintaimu Lucy…"

"umh, aku pun begitu Natsu…"

Bibir mereka saling bertemu, kecupan singkat nan hangat. Ciuman yang sudah teramat lama tidak mereka rasakan,

"PAPA, MAMA, lama sekali siih, makanannya sudah dingin niih"

Teriakan Luna membangunkan mereka, mereka lupa kalau ada acara makan bersama. Natsu melepaskan pelukannya, dan segera berlari menuju meja makan.

"Mou, Papa lama sekali sih" ucapnya kesal

"maaf Luna, nah ayo sekarang kita makan"

Gelak tawa sesekali mewarnai acara makan bersama keluarga ini. Senyum bahagia Luna selalu menghiasi wajah cantiknya, apa yang dia impi-impikan akhirnya bisa terwujud, makan bersama Papa nya.

Setelah acara makan-makan itu, keluarga kecil ini menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bersantai, Natsu sedang bercerita tentang petualangannya selama 5 tahun ini. Natsu juga becerita bagaiman dia dan Lucy bisa menikah, terkadang muka Lucy harus memerah karena ucapan Natsu, ucapannya terdengar polos namun itu adalah hal sangat tulus yang keluar dari bibir Natsu.

"nah, Luna sekarang biarkan Papamu beristirahat ya" Seru Lucy

Sebenarnya Luna agak kecewa, tapi mengingat Papanya baru pulang dan pasti Papanya sangat cape sekarang.

"baiklah" jawabnya lesu

"hey kenapa anak Papa jadi lesu begitu, besok dan seterusnya kita akan selalu bersama" ucap Natsu menyemangati putrinya

"janji…"

"yaa.."

Ucap Natsu dengan senyuman khasnya, senyuman yang membuat Lucy jadi memerah, tapi lihat ekspresi Luna, dia juga terlihat memerah akibat senyuman Natsu itu.

Sementara Lucy membawa Luna menuju kamarnya,

"Luna, bagaimana Papa menurutmu ?" ujar Lucy sambil memakaikan selimut pada Luna

Anak itu tersenyum manis kepada ibunya, "Papa, sempurna"

Lucy mengecup kening putrinya, "Oyasumi Sayang, mimpi yang indah yaa" dan meninggalkan putrinya itu. Kemudian dia menuju kamarnya, Natsu sudah menunggu disana,

Senyumnya kembali merekah, bibir mungil itu tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya, bahkan Luna saja belum pernah melihat senyum itu sebelumnya. Kepulangan Natsu membawa kebahagiaan yang tak terkira untuk keluarga kecil Dragneel ini.

"Nats-, are ?"

Lucy melihat Natsu tengah memandang keluar jendela, sepertinya dia membuat Natsu menunggu terlalu lama. Lucy menghampiri Natsu, dan merangkul pria itu dari belakang.

"sedang apa ?" Tanya nya

Natsu menggeleng, "aku hanya sedang menunggu mu dan aku sedang ingin memandangi langit"

Lucy hanya berdehem,

"hmm, aku merindukanmu"

Kalimat itu dia ucapkan tepat di telinga Natsu.

Lucy melingkari tangannya di leher Natsu, menaruh dagunya pada pundak Natsu, semilir angin malam menambah romantisme diantara mereka berdua. Kerinduan yang sudah ditahan selama 5 tahun ini, sekarang sudah menemui muaranya. Natsu tersiksa, begitupun Lucy.

Mereka masih menikmati kebersamaan ini, seakan tidak ada apapun yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

Lucy berbisik mesra, "Ne, kau curang.."

Natsu yang mendengarnya bingung, "aku curang ? kenapa ?"

Lucy mendengus kesal, Natsu masih tetap saja tidak peka seperti dulu, "Mou, kau curang. Luna begitu tenang saat bersamamu, sementara aku butuh waktu lama untuk menenangkannya"

Natsu pun berbalik, merubah posisinya, dan membelai lembut surai pirang Lucy, "biar bagaimanapun kau lah yang paling mengerti dia, karena kau sudah bersamanya sejak lama, dan terima kasih sudah menjaga Luna di dalam kandungan, terima kasih sudah berjuang melahirkan Luna, terima kasih sudah merawat dan membesarkan Luna, terima kasih, terima kasih, maaf aku tidak ada saat kau sedang berjuang" air mata nya mengalir, dia menyesal tidak bisa melihat perkembangan sang anak.

Dengan mesra Lucy menghapus air mata yang keluar dari manik Onyx orang yang paling dia sayangi itu, dia tersenyum, wajahnya kini sudah memerah padam, "Natsu, sekarang berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkan aku dan Luna lagi, ya"

Natsu tersenyum dan mengangguk, Lucy lalu mengecup bibir Natsu, dengan mesra. Mereka menghabiskan mala mini dengan penuh romansa kasih yang sudah sangat lama tidak mereka rasakan.

TBC ^^

ooOOoo

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah review, dan terima kasih sudah kasih kritik dan saran ^^

Nih ceritanya udah lanjuuuut …

Mohon Reviewnya yaaaah

HnS-chan ^_^


End file.
